It's a Negaworld after all
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: After a freak accident, Teamo is accidentaly transported to the Negaverse! contains some foul language chap.4 added
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
(Author's Note: Weee, happy! *grins at literally captive audience* My name is Kelly, and I'm  
  
going to be co-authoring Cory's new story! So get used to my randomness, though it won't  
  
happen too often! *Mutant cheezeball purrs on her lap as she's sitting on the throne* In any case,  
  
let's get down to business boys and girls. This is a Teamo Supremo fic, just to letcha know, and it  
  
involves an episode of "Darkwing Duck". You may or may not have heard of that show. But in  
  
any case, we'll be introducing you to the NegaTeamo later.   
  
NegaCrandall: So I'm in this story?   
  
Saga Me: Yup. So, let's get this thing started already! Byesies! )  
  
State Park- 1:00 pm   
  
It's a nice normal day, the sun is shining, the birds are in the trees. It's the kinda day you get right  
  
after a hard storm. Oh yeah, and a giant robot is on the loose.....A GIANT ROBOT IS ON THE  
  
LOOSE?!?!! This looks like a job for....oh wait, they're already there. Cut to next scene, please!  
  
Teamo was busy fighting Baron Blitz's giant robot, which was terrorizing the city. "Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Baron Blitz laughed "don't you see, Teamo? My new robot is unstoppable!".  
  
"I don't think so Baron Blitz!" Capt. Crandall yelled "all bad guys are stoppable!, let's go Teamo!"  
  
"Right!" Skate lad and Rope girl said as they charged to the robot.  
  
Rope girl wrapped her rope around the robots arms but the robots snapped the rope and threw it  
  
away and tried to hit Rope Girl, but Skate lad managed to quickly speed her away.  
  
Then, as the robot opened up its chest panel to reveal a large beam gun, Crandall pulled out a small  
  
pellet from his utility belt and threw it at the robot just as it was about to fire.  
  
The pellet flew into the gun and exploded, releasing a pile of goo which blocked the gun and  
  
caused the robots chest to explode.  
  
"Now let's take this guy for a little spin" Skate lad said as Capt. Crandall and Rope girl hopped  
  
onto his board. He then activated his thrusters and sped around and around the robot creating a  
  
human tornado which sucked the robot up into it.  
  
"Almost time to drop it!" Skate lad shouted in the howling wind. Just then the board started to  
  
make strange sounding noises. Then the board shined with a bright blue light which engulfed not  
  
only the board, but Teamo as well.  
  
Just then Teamo and the skateboard started to crackle with electricity and then a bright blue flash  
  
engulfed the entire state, temporarily blinding everyone.  
  
When the light finally faded, the robot and Baron Blitz were lying in a twisted heap.  
  
But the odd thing was that Teamo had mysteriously vanished!  
  
To be continued... 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(hi there! I wanted to say hi before the next chapter, sorry if it is a little short, I will go in-depth in  
  
later chapters)  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Skate Lad opened his eyes blearily, trying to adjust to the light. And for some reason, it seemed as  
  
if there wasn't nearly as much of it as there had been previously.   
  
Ungh."   
  
He sat up, promptly realizing he didn't have his helmet on. He reached for it, and then stopped in  
  
mid-grasp. There was something very different about the city. For one thing, the area he had just  
  
been in looked as if a bomb had gone off inside it. There were gaping holes in several of the  
  
nearby houses, debris littered across the ground. There were purple-colored clouds where the sun  
  
used to be, which perplexed him even further. Hadn't it just been a bright, sunny day?   
  
Skate Lad stood up, checking around as best as he could. There didn't seem to be any sign of his  
  
friends, or Baron Blitz's large robot for that matter. Oh my.what if the robot.? He looked towards  
  
the houses, and gasped. I've got to inform Governor Kevin! He quickly grabbed his skateboard,  
  
which luckily enough wasn't too far away from the spot he was originally at. He boarded off in the  
  
direction of Governor Kevin's office, with no idea as to what he would actually find.   
  
(Author's Note: We're switching POVs (Point of View) now, just to warn you. I refuse to go into  
  
a rant about this, so here we go!)   
  
Rope Girl's eyes fluttered a bit in that effeminate way before deciding to open up to look at her  
  
surroundings. The only thing she knew for sure was that it felt like her head had been hit with a  
  
ton of bricks. She thought it best to check for her things, as some of them appeared to be missing.   
  
"Let's see.hat? Oh never mind, it's right over there." She immediately reached over and put it on.  
  
"Gear? Check. Nobody creepy? Check. Ropy? Ropy? ROPY?!?"   
  
(Author's Note: Ropy is the rope Rope Girl uses. )  
  
But Ropy was absolutely nowhere to be seen. And apart from that, her surroundings seemed to  
  
have changed. From what she could tell, she appeared to be nearby the house where they had  
  
first fought the Cloaked Skull. Despite that, there wasn't even a house there! A large forest stood  
  
in its place, with trees that had no leaves and a foreboding, strange atmosphere around it. She  
  
shivered as a strong breeze passed by the area. Which was about when she heard the noise. A  
  
noise that was instantly recognizable. The noise of someone's skateboard going straight through  
  
the forest.   
  
This pleased her immensely. Maybe Skate Lad knew what was going on! When the boarding  
  
halted to a stop, she saw something very strange. Whoever it was quite obviously was Skate Lad,  
  
but he looked very different. His helmet was black, with spikes jutting out of the sides and the  
  
front. In replace of his uniform was a black biker's jacket, covering a black shirt with a stylized  
  
skull in the center. There were spiked bracelets on his wrists, giving his whole figure a rather  
  
sinister look. He also had black jeans, reaching down far enough so that you could barely see the  
  
tips of his boots. His board had a wicked style to it, the background being red and having strange  
  
designs on its front. He grinned menacingly at her, and got off the board, leaning one of his hands  
  
on it.   
  
"Well damn, it's about time I found you," he said. "The Boss don't like no one being late for a  
  
gathering. Come on, I'll getcha through the weirdo woods. And..say later..you wanna.?   
  
To Be Continued.. 


	3. chapter 3

(Authors note: first off, I would like to apologize to my friend Nintendo Maximus, because I  
  
decided to use character designs I thought of because I had thought of them before he sent me  
  
his picture. And now, on with the show!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Skate Lad was riding his skateboard and trying to find his way to Governor Kevin's office, but he  
  
quickly got lost because his surroundings weren't even the slightest bit familiar.  
  
He was now in what looked like the suburbs, or what was left of them. Any houses that hadn't  
  
been destroyed were dark and slightly burnt up.  
  
"Man!" Skate Lad exclaimed as he rode down the street "What could have done all this?"  
  
As he looked around, he spied what looked like a small, purple haired figure walking down the  
  
street. And of all the people he knew, Skate lad knew only one person with purple hair. "Brenda!"  
  
he said "she might have figured out what happened! I'll go ask her!". Skate Lad then rode up to  
  
her and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Rope Girl!" he said happily "I thought I would never find you!"  
  
She turned around slowly, and winked. "I was looking for you too, big boy."  
  
Which is about when Skate Lad noticed her abrupt change in clothes. She seemed to be without  
  
her hat, and was now wearing a red sleeveless top that clung to her skin tightly, revealing strongly  
  
two features that really...well...hadn't been there before. The top ended right at her waist,  
  
showing off her body rather nicely. She was also wearing a short black skirt, which her legs came  
  
through in cross style leggings, which in turn ended in two little black shoes. Her hair was  
  
blacked-streaked a little bit too, which changed her style significantly. In fact, practically her  
  
entire outlook on life looked like it had changed. Her voice was silky and...well..sexy. She  
  
sounded an awful lot like Mae West. To add to all of this, she wasn't wearing her mask either.  
  
Brenda put her arms around Skate Lad's shoulders in a seductive position, smiling wryly. As you  
  
can probably imagine, our young hero was just a little bit edgy.  
  
"Uhummm...eh...Brenda," he stuttered ridiculously, wiping the sweat off his neck.  
  
"Come on, don't be shy," she said "You never were before..."  
  
"Wh-what?" This almost abruptly jolted him out of her spell. Since when had he ever done  
  
anything like this before?  
  
"You arranged for tonight, didn't you?" she said, getting off of him. She put her hands on her  
  
hips. "I thought we had everything all covered to avoid Crandall."  
  
"Wait a minute, what kind of arrangement? I'm honestly sorry, Rope Girl, but your really not  
  
making a lot of sense."  
  
"You know..." Rope Girl came closer, and whispered something into Skate Lad's ear. You can  
  
probably guess roughly what it was about. I won't bother going into details. That was when our  
  
little "stud" turned tail. I mean he seriously ran, folks. He even forgot to use his skateboard.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
The Rope Girl we know and "Skate Lad" soon reached the spot where Governor Kevin's office  
  
used to be, only now there was a huge creepy castle-like building there. "Ah, home sweet home"  
  
"Skate Lad" sighed as he and rope girl sped into the front door. Just a few seconds later however,  
  
the real Skate Lad ran up to the door. "Hm" he said "maybe I should check this place out." He  
  
then looked down and patted his uniform. "That is," he said "once I get my board back.". He then  
  
ran off to find his skateboard.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The building was…to say the least…ominous. At either side of every room stood two robots, looking for any sign of distraction or attack. There were sometimes lava pools welling up from where old bridges had split, but "Skate Lad" didn't have much trouble jumping over them. The architecture was something obviously futuristic, and yet it had something of an old, worn look. Almost like old London. But Rope Girl couldn't figure out why she had made that comparison. Eventually, the two reached a room with a high circular ceiling, and several design patterns lining the edges of the walls. One half of the room was lined in shadow, though the lack of light that should have provided this was completely missing.

"Hey Boss!" "Skate Lad" yelled out in a tone that sounded like he was referring to a gang member or something. "I found her. We're all ready!"

"Well it's about time, you know I don't like to be kept waiting" came a voice that sounded very evil, but somewhat familiar. Rope Girl whipped around nervously. The voice was coming from a silhouette within the darkness. The silhouette had a pair of cold red eyes, which were narrowed in displeasure.

"So you're the one that's behind all this!" said Rope Girl loudly. "Show yourself, coward!"

"What?" said the voice mockingly "you don't recognize me? Ah, well."

A series of steps could be heard from behind the shadows and whoever it was got closer. Which was when the figure was revealed to be…Crandall! Well, not exactly. He was wearing something different.

He was wearing a different sort of cape than Crandall normally possessed, first of all. It was entirely black, with the clasps looking like tiny bat wings. The inside of the wings were lined with a dark blue, and his gloves and boots were the same color. They were oddly frayed around the edges, almost as if they were trying to match the bat wing clasp. The rest of his costume was the same black as the cape, and the cape flowed right into it. He practically WAS a silhouette. His utility belt was red, but the same lightning-bolt symbol was still present. His hair was clean-cut, but rather edgy instead of rounded. On his left cheek, in place of his freckles, was a long, unusually shaped scar going in all directions. Its color was a dark red color, like…well…blood. He had a demeanor about him which was elegant, and yet undoubtedly sinister.

"Crandall….?" Said Rope Girl in utter shock. "But…how? why?

But right before anything else could happen, what was unmistakably Skate Lad came boarding into the room, increasing the utter confusion which had been present since they woke up.

"Wait a minute…what?" he said, looking from Rope Girl to well…himself.

"Who on earth is this?" Crandall said, putting his hands on his hips.

"You got me boss" "Skate Lad" said "but he's good looking, I'll give him that."

And then, the doors burst open and the real Crandall ran in, looking out of breath.

"Hector, Brenda, I traced the position of your communicators to…what the heck!"

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on here?" The other (black-suited) Crandall said as he stared at them.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself" Rope girl said shrugging.

"Hmmm" (the punk-like) Skate Lad said "they must be another attempt by those stupid heroes to try and beat us."

"Well then" the black suited Crandall said as he pressed the lightning-bolt on his belt "why don't we show them what happens when they mess with Commander Crandall and his crew!"

At that moment, about 50 robots charged in and surrounded the good teamo.

"Bye, everyone" Commander Crandall said as he jumped on to the punk Skate Lad's board "I'd love to stay and watch, but I don't want to get any blood on my costume, I just had it cleaned".

With that, he and the punk Skate Lad blasted off, leaving our heroes surrounded.

"What are we going to do Cap?" Rope Girl asked as the bots encircled them.

"Actually Rope Girl, I have absolutely no idea"

To be continued…..


End file.
